Question: First consider the expression for: the sum of $1$ and the quantity of $4$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $-7$ plus the product of $2$ and that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $4$ times $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What is the sum of $1$ and $4x$ $4x$ $ + 1$ What is the product of $2$ times that expression $2 \times (4x + 1) = \color{orange}{2(4x+1)}$ What is $-7$ plus $\color{orange}{2(4x+1)}$ $2(4x+1)$ $ - 7$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $2(4x+1)-7$.